


Prompts

by lava_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cuddling, First Times, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Sleepy morning kisses, nothing explicit I promise, plasmashipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lava_shipping/pseuds/lava_shipping
Summary: Some shipping prompts from some people :^9





	1. Plasma - Sleepy morning

Kai and Jay lay together in bed, Kais arms loosely around Jays waist as the smaller boy slept.  
Kai nuzzling into the nape of Jays neck with a content sigh Kai pressed his body closer to Jay.

The cooler temperature of Jays body pleasantly refreshing against the fire elementals own warmer skin.  
A gooey feeling spreading in his chest as he felt Jay push back into him causing a smile to form on his lips as he tightened his grip on Jay.

“Love you, blue bird…” He breathed gently, a soft admission to himself in the quiet of the morning.  
Kai feeling his heart skip a beat as Jay stirred slightly, humming softly before he sleepily looked over his shoulder.

“_mmmh…?_ love you too m’ red rabbit…” Jay mumbled, shifting in Kais arms to face the other ninja.  
“I thought you were asleep.”  
“Sorta…” Jay replied vaguely, pressing a gentle kiss to Kais chin before gently placing more kisses down to Kais neck.

Kais eyes fluttering shut as a soft giggle escaped him.  
“you luh me…” Jay cooed softly. A sleepy slur in his voice as he looked up at his boyfriend with a loving smile.

“You don’t… you don’t know that.” Kai accused gently, feeling a heat rush to his cheeks.  
“Yah said y’did…” Jay giggled, laying his head back against the pillow; messy brown hair falling over his face.  
He looked fucking perfect.

Jay opened his mouth to continue, a snarky grin creasing his features.  
Kai in response rushing forwards, silencing Jay with a kiss. Hoping the heat from his face wasn’t noticed against Jays cheeks.

Jay only giggled into Kais lips, pressing a hand gently against Kais chest to pull back from the kiss.  
”m’ still sleepy…” Jay mumbled softly, flashing a cheeky grin before laying his head on Kais chest; dosing off to the racing heart beat underneath.

‘He’s fucking perfect.’ Kai thought with a swell of affection, pulling Jay tighter against his chest.


	2. Plasma - First Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT NSFW I PROMISE

“That was fucking awful” Kai cackled, breathless as Jay slapped at him. The two boys naked as Jay lay sprawled out on the bed next to him.

“It was my first time!” Jay defended, flushed from shoulder to ears as he rolled away from Kai; sulking now as Kai cuddled up behind him and cooed.

“Aw, I’m sorry bluebird.” Kai giggled, Jay instead deciding to sulk than acknowledge his boyfriend.  
Kai nuzzling into the nape of the boy’s neck.  
“Don’t be sour, babe.”  
“I’m gonna be! You’re mocking me!!!”  
“I’m not mocking you!”

Jay sat up, shuffling away from Kai.  
“First times are meant to be romantic and perfect…” Jay mumbled, unable to stop his sour expression.

“You watch way too many movies,” Kai replied as he sat up, too. Cuddling behind Blue and pressing a kiss to the boy’s cheek.

“First times aren’t meant to be perfect. They’re awkward and weird and bad. I’m not mocking you; I’m laughing at us.” Kai continued, trailing his hands idly up Jays sides.

Jay staying silent, still wearing a sour expression but his shame beginning to melt with the small kisses Kai placed over his shoulders.

“You’re not laughing at me?” Jay asked quietly, a small smile gracing his lips when Kai shook his head, humming a no as he placed another kiss on Jay’s neck.

“Not mockin ya’ baby,” Kai cooed, nuzzling into Jay affectionately.  
“We’re not gonna be perfect at this at first, but if you take it all seriously all the time all sex is gonna be bad sex.”

Jays’ resolve finally melting under his boyfriend’s affections.  
“When did you become the smart one?” Jay teased, turning his body to cuddle against Kai and reaching up to pet Reds hair; Kai huffing in response.


End file.
